Rage
In Rage, the Firehouse is sprayed for termites forcing Egon and Slimer to stay with Eduardo for two days while the Ghostbusters deal with a growing Troll problem. Cast Trolls Janine Melnitz Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Slimer Eduardo Rivera Kevin Rivera Beth Rivera Carl Rivera Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Locations Firehouse Eduardo's Place Chicken Shack Rivera Residence Brooklyn Bridge Plot A broken down bridge was labeled with warnings of prosecution and being unsafe. However, a car drove onto the bridge anyway. The passenger was worried about getting into trouble. The driver was sure no one ever got in trouble for crossing a bridge. The driver got out and looked down a hole in the pathway. The passenger was scared and just wanted to leave the bridge. The driver chided him and recited the stories about the bridge monster, "Cross the bridge and cross the creature. Cross the creature and double its wrath!" A Troll manifested underneath the bridge and growled. It pounced on their car and crawled up to the roof. It landed back on the car. The part of the bridge under the car buckled. The passenger ran but fell into the hole. As the driver tried to pull him to safety, the Troll grabbed at him from the other side. The Troll fell over and clutched to one of the passenger's legs. The car and Troll dropped down into the river below. The two boys ran for it. Soon after, the bridge collapsed. The passenger called it and the two left the scene. The Troll rose up from the river. An exterminator looked up close at a termite with a magnifying glass and tweezers. He told Janine the place had to tented for 48 hours. Garrett dribbled a while Roland and Kylie read on the couch nearby. The exterminator continued and stated a total evacuation was required. Garrett was sure it was all a scam. Egon continued with whatever he was doing in the study area. The floor buckled under Garrett. Janine asked the exterminator when he could start. He replied the next day then asked if there was anything unusual he should know about. Egon replied low level Ectoplasm, Transdimensional spirit matter, and assorted demonic tissues. Garrett added "the usual stuff." Janine offered Egon to stay with her but changed her mind after realizing Slimer had to come along, too. Janine suggested a hotel. Kylie packed a box and said Pagan didn't like ghosts. Roland stated his house was too full and didn't have a bed to spare. Garrett was playing host to six wheelchair players. Eduardo arrived and asked what was going on. Kylie asked Eduardo if he lived alone. Eduardo confirmed his 'freedom' and asked aloud what more he could want. Egon and Slimer moved into Eduardo's place. Slimer looked around for food in vain. Eduardo yelled at him. Eduardo went into the bathroom and saw something in his shower. Egon replied he was cultivating mold samples. He assured Eduardo moisture was good for the mold. Eduardo looked into the vanity mirror and reminded himself the situation was only for 48 hours. Elsewhere in the city, a Troll observed the Chicken Shack from a roof across the street. In the Shack's kitchen, the cook laid out a daily special on a table. The Troll grabbed it and swallowed it whole. The cook was surprised and grabbed a frying pan. The Troll suddenly split into two Trolls. A waitress came in looking for the special. She ran to a pay phone and stated there was a creature destroying the kitchen. A Troll landed on her shoulders. She shrieked and tossed the Troll over the counter, knocking something over. The Troll saw a postcard of the Brooklyn Bridge. It grabbed the card and showed the image to the other Troll. They growled in unison at the cook. The cook backed up and knocked over a boiling pot. A fire erupted in the kitchen. One Troll vacated the building through the back door. The other jumped up the ventilation shaft. The fire alarm rang and the water sprinklers activated. Back at Eduardo's, Eduardo presented his the month of September from his calendar to Egon. While Eduardo admired the September model and motorcycle, Egon seemed to agree but then elaborated on how the image was likely retouched with an Intellimeter-602. He pondered if the image was vectored or bit mapped. Eduardo was at a loss. There was a knock at the door. A boy and a woman were outside. Eduardo ordered Egon and Slimer not to move and to be quiet. Slimer outed. The blonde seemed to want to ask Eduardo something. The boy stated she wanted to go to the market and leave him with Eduardo, his uncle. Eduardo blurted out a "No" but told them it wasn't a good time. She asked Eduardo if he was alright. Eduardo said he was fine and asked if a Carl was around. The woman said he was working the day shift and talked about "differences" that came between Eduardo and Carl. Egon came outside. The woman was surprised Eduardo had a guest. Eduardo quickly introduced Egon to his sister-in-law Beth then walked him back inside. Egon told Eduardo there was a call from the Chicken Shack. Eduardo closed the door. Egon was confused and asked Eduardo if he lived alone. Eduardo stated it was a long story and told Egon to just lay low. Egon assured him he wouldn't know they were around. Eduardo reached for his jacket and got a hand full of slime. Slimer was hiding inside. At the Chicken Shack, Garrett and Roland spoke to the cook. Kylie performed a sweep with her P.K.E. Meter. The cook stated the creature split up like an amoeba into two. Kylie confirmed the creature was ectoplasmic in nature. She handed Eduardo a Petri dish and told him to get a sample from the stove top. Eduardo became irate. Kylie asked what was going on. Eduardo went into a tirade about all of Egon's stuff in his apartment. He flipped the Petri back to Kylie. Garrett apprised the two one of the creatures went up the ventilation shaft. Kylie looked up and discerned it was a tight squeeze. She and Eduardo could only bring a Trap with them. Several police officers arrived. The lead officer wasn't pleased to see the Ghostbusters. Eduardo quickly went up the shaft. Kylie followed and asked what his deal with cops were. The cop waxed on how the police weren't needed after all. Garrett assured him the situation was under control. The cop snapped at Garrett and told him he didn't take orders from the Ghostbusters. It was the other way around. Eduardo and Kylie arrived in an attic filled with old costumes from the shop next door. Eduardo reached around and found the Troll. It snapped its jaw and flipped Eduardo. They tussled around. Kylie picked up a piece of wood and waived it around. The Troll split into two. Roland and Garrett waited outside the Chicken Shaft. The cop wasn't done yet. He declared the creatures were just a bunch of whacked out kids and told Garrett he was keeping his eyes on the Ghostbusters. Garrett couldn't resist saluting him as he left. Kylie ordered Eduardo to create a diversion. Eduardo wasn't pleased to be the bait again and grabbed a mannequin arm. However, he ran for it. One of the Trolls vacated the building. Kylie went for her Trap. The Troll jumped her. Kylie ducked and opened the Trap. The Troll was captured. Some time later, the Trap was hooked up to Egon's laptop. Egon confirmed the creature was a Troll, creatures who viciously defended their homes. Eduardo asked if that attic was its home. Egon didn't think so. Trolls usually nested under bridges. He concluded the captured Troll had the ability to replicate when it felt negative emotions. The lights in Eduardo's apartment began to flicker. Eduardo wasn't so sure there was enough juice for all of Egon's equipment. The outlet soon caught on fire. Egon went to unpack his fire extinguisher. Smoke bellowed outside. The cop from the Chicken Shack pulled up on his motorcycle and saw the smoke. The cop yelled for someone to open the door. He rammed the door open. Egon put out the fire with his extinguisher. Egon assured him it was just a minor electrical fire. The cop wasn't interested in what Egon had to say and questioned Eduardo. The cop was Carl, Eduardo's brother. Carl was about to leave but informed Eduardo and Egon dinner was at 8 instead of 7:30 like Beth told Egon earlier. Eduardo was annoyed Egon accepted Beth's invitation. Egon didn't realize that was an issue. At the Rivera residence, everyone ate at the dinner table. Beth broke the silence and stated it was nice to have everyone together. Eduardo and Carl stared at each other coldly. Egon was awkwardly caught in the middle and sat completely still. Beth asked Carl how his day was. Carl replied it was fine until he ran into the Ghostbuster clowns. The boy was excited and asked Carl if he got an autograph. Carl declared they were dangerous and would lock them up if he had a say. Egon disagreed and was about to reveal Eduardo was a Ghostbuster but Eduardo cut him off and revealed he went to class with some of them. Carl mentioned how their dad was a cop and he was a cop. Eduardo wouldn't have any of it and reiterated he wasn't like Carl or their father. Carl agreed, Eduardo had no respect for authority like the Ghostbusters. Egon cleared his throat and wanted to know why Carl had so many issues with them. Eduardo cut Egon off again and told Beth how great the meal was. Beth noticed Eduardo really was enjoying the chicken. Eduardo looked down and saw his plate was empty with a trail of slime. Slimer was under the table by his lap. Eduardo put on a false front and asked for more. The Trolls arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge. They jumped the fence and encountered three punks warming up by a lit barrel. One of the punks insulted the Trolls but they just stood there. The punks charged but the Trolls replicated and attacked them. The punks ran for it. Back at Eduardo's, Egon asked Eduardo why he hid his affiliation from his family. Eduardo wouldn't answer. Egon didn't think he was intimidated by Carl. Eduardo shot down the conversation and jumped onto his bed. The pillow made a splat. Eduardo looked under. Slimer was eating a bag of popcorn. Later that night, Beth was woken up by a strange sound. Beth tried to wake up Carl but he was fast asleep. Slimer was raiding their refrigerator. Egon woke up Eduardo about a call. Eduardo wondered why ghosts never kept normal hours. Ecto-1 soon arrived. Eduardo was ready to leave. Kylie was confused. She pointed out the client was in the house next door to him. Eduardo wasn't pleased. He tried to lie and say the call was a false alarm by some overly sensitive people. Garrett wasn't having any of Eduardo's whining and handed him a Proton Pack. Kylie looked at Egon's pajamas and chuckled at his expense. Beth opened the door and thanked them for coming quickly. Kylie replied it wasn't a problem and one of her neighbors was a Ghostbuster. Eduardo sneaked in past Beth. Beth was confused which neighbor it was. Beth warned Egon it was dangerous inside. Kylie assured her Egon was used to it. Beth was surprised they knew each other. Kylie detected a definite presence in the living room. Beth showed them to the kitchen. They looked at the open refrigerator and realized the culprit was Slimer. Slimer dashed on over and hugged Roland's face. Roland was disgusted and pried him off. Carl and his son came downstairs to check what was going on. He wasn't too happy to see the Ghostbusters nor Eduardo dressed like one. The son, Kevin, realized his uncle was one of them. Carl ordered Kevin to go up to his room. Carl confronted Eduardo for not telling him. Garrett recognized Carl as the cop from the Chicken Shack and asked who he was. Eduardo admitted Carl was his brother. Kevin went over to Eduardo's and looked at a thrower. He saw the Trap by the laptop and pushed a button. The Troll was released. It spared Kevin and leaped up to the rooftops. Kevin took a uniform and Trap with him to recapture the Troll. The Ghostbusters walked back to Ecto-1. Carl ordered them to take Slimer, the "flying garbage disposal," with them. Garrett got into another verbal spar with Carl. Eduardo tried to break them up. Carl ordered Eduardo to set Kevin straight about his hero worship of the Ghostbusters then he was evicted. Carl called out for Kevin but got no response. They looked inside Eduardo's place. Egon spotted the open Trap. The Troll made its way down the alley to the Brooklyn Bridge with Kevin following closely. Several Trolls attacked motorists stuck in traffic on the bridge. Carl and the Ghostbusters searched for Kevin and the Troll but the P.K.E. trail ran cold. Beth caught up and informed them she called the whole neighborhood but nobody saw Kevin. An APB came up on Carl's CB. All available units were ordered to go to the Brooklyn Bridge. Eduardo realized that's where the Trolls went. Eduardo tried to warn Carl but he wouldn't listen. Carl ordered Eduardo to stay put. The police suited up in full body armor on the bridge. Ecto-1 arrived and Eduardo tried once more to warn Carl in vain. The Trolls made quick work of the police. Kevin peeked out from between vehicles but was forced to hide under one when a Troll swiped at him. From the barricade, Kylie estimated there was about 50 Trolls. Roland worried there would be hundreds in minutes. They would never trap them all. Eduardo mused it was too bad they couldn't glue all the Trolls together. Roland got an idea to reconfigure the energy flow of the Proton Packs in order to magnetize the Trolls, forcing them to fuse back together. Carl ran over to them and somewhat asked for their help. Eduardo took charge and accidentally shot at three officers. The Ghostbusters marched onward. Eduardo cut off the Troll who had Kevin. Kevin hinted to Eduardo he had a Trap. Eduardo shot at the Troll's feet, allowing Kevin to get away. He threw out the Trap and captured the Troll. The others reversed flow and the plan worked. The Trolls fused back together into one and Kylie trapped it. Kevin and Carl were reunited. Instead of "setting" Kevin straight, Eduardo declared he was proud to be a Ghostbuster and wasn't going to hide it anymore. Some time later, Egon loaded his belongings into Ecto-1. Eduardo was looking forward to having his space back. He walked back into his place. Slimer flew through Eduardo and the door to Ecto. Eduardo stepped outside covered in slime. He stated he was also looking forward to clean clothes again. Quotes Trivia *Kylie refers to Pagan.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 03:16-03:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'd let you stay with me but my cat's not real big on free floating vaporous goopey apparitions." *Garrett hosted half a dozen wheelchair basketball players at his place for state championships.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Sorry, state championships. I got half a dozen wheelchair basketball players crashing at my place already." *Eduardo's calendar set to the month of September and matches the layout of September 1997. *Eduardo hid his job as a Ghostbuster from his family until they found out in this episode. *Garrett refers to the MTV reality show "The Real World"Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 07:04-07:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I hate to interrupt this thrilling episode of the Real World but the cook said one of those things went up the ventilation shaft." *Eduardo refers to the Troll dolls.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 09:21-09:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Those little dolls with big hair?" *Eduardo actually lives in Carl's guest room.Carl Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 10:35-10:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Carl says: "If you're finished barbecuing my guest room, Beth say dinner is at 8 instead of 7:30 like she told your roommate." *Eduardo and Carl's father was a police officer.Carl Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 11:20-11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Carl says: "Dad was a cop. I'm a cop. It's your chance to make something of yourself." *The punks under the Brooklyn Bridge refer to the Trolls as "Sleepy" and "Dopey,"Punk (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 12:13-12:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Punk says: "Look what we got here. Let me guess... Sleepy and Dopey?" two of the dwarfs from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." *The Rivera Family lives at 11148 near the Brooklyn Bridge. *Kylie is amused by Egon's pajamas just like with Roland in "Till Death Do We Start" *Kevin invokes the Ghostbusters motto after the Troll.Kevin Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 15:45-15:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kevin says: "Who ya gonna call?" *In the list of guest voice actors seen during the credits sequence, Robbie Rist's name is misspelled as "Robbie Reist." *The Trolls end up at the Brooklyn Bridge, causing a situation like the Trolls in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" did at the Queensboro Bridge References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Rage01.jpg Rage02.jpg Rage03.jpg Rage04.jpg Rage05.jpg Rage06.jpg Rage07.jpg Rage08.jpg Rage09.jpg Rage10.jpg Rage11.jpg Rage12.jpg Rage13.jpg Rage14.jpg Rage15.jpg Rage16.jpg Rage17.jpg Rage18.jpg Rage19.jpg Rage20.jpg Collages and Edits BrooklynBridgeinRageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostTrapinRageepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode